


Edelweiss

by fiqueligia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/fiqueligia
Summary: Demi apa pun, Antonio tidak terima jika Ayahnya, seorang politisi terkenal yang menikah dengan wanita bangsawan Spanyol, repot-repot menamainya Antonio Fernandez Carriedo hanya untuk dipanggil—"WOY!"—oleh seorang gadis kecil dari atas pohon palem di Hirschstetten Flower Garden, Vienna.
Relationships: Belgium & Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia axis powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Setelah hari pertama dan kedua di Vienna dihabiskan Antonio dalam kamar karena mabuk kendaraan, kini, di pagi hari berikutnya Antonio menginjakkan kakinya di luar rumah dengan cara ilegal. Oke, anak laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat terang itu melompat lewat jendela setelah tahu menu sarapannya adalah semangkuk bubur gandum. Kakeknya, Roderich pasti punya dendam pribadi karena Antonio lupa membawakan pesanan figure Lionel Messi dan Xavi Hernandez untuknya. Hanya churros oreo pesanan Neneknya, Erzsi, dan sarden kalengan pesanan Paman Bibinya yang Antonio ingat, karena semuanya adalah salah satu kegemaran Antonio; makanan.

Dengan kartu kredit yang diisi sumbangan dari kakaknya yang sudah bekerja, Antonio yakin, dia bisa berkeliling Vienna tanpa kelaparan. Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan khawatir pada anak laki-laki dua belas tahun yang sudah bisa baca Gugel Maps. Saat itu Antonio berpikir, betapa beruntungnya dia dulu karena tidak menolak ajakan si kembar Vargas untuk ikut les di Mr. Kirkland. Setidaknya, kalau benar-benar tersasar, dia bisa minta tolong diantar sampai kantor polisi.

Antonio membeli waffel di food truck yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Ia pilih kombinasi dua rasa, krim bluberi dan rasa kiwi untuk sarapan. Ibu dan Ayahnya akan pergi bersama Kakek Roddy dan Nenek Erzsi untuk menemui Nyonya Shopie. Antonio tidak tahu Nyonya Shopie itu siapa, dia hanya pernah lihat fotonya satu kali. Di foto, Nyonya Shopie itu bertubuh agak gendut dan pakai gaun kurung renda-renda, rambutnya cokelat muda, dan mukanya tampak galak.

Oh, omong-omong, mata hijau besarnya Nyonya Shopie mirip seperti anak perempuan yang tengah mengamatinya dari atas pohon itu!

Dan demi apa pun, Antonio tidak terima jika Ayahnya, seorang politisi terkenal yang menikah dengan wanita bangsawan Spanyol, repot-repot menamainya Antonio Fernandez Carriedo hanya untuk dipanggil--

"WOY!"

\--oleh seorang gadis kecil dari atas pohon palem di Hirschstetten Flower Garden, Vienna.

Tuhan, Antonio ke sini untuk berlibur. Sungguh. Untuk refreshing. Bukan untuk cari musuh atau cari masalah apalagi dengan seorang anak perempuan dengan setelan overall kumal dan topi anyaman bambu. Giginya jelek pula. Gingsul!

"Woy, jangan buang sampah di situ!"

Antonio mengernyitkan dahi. Sisa rasa waffle yang manis tiba-tiba luntur jadi pahit. "Aku punya nama. Jangan woy woy gitu dong!" Untung saja, sobatnya, Alfie dan Natty berbaik hati mengajarkannya menahan diri untuk tidak berkelahi.

Alis Antonio menukik saat dia melihat orang itu turun dari pohon palem dengan gerakan lincah yang keren. Selama ini Antonio baru lihat orang hebat memanjat pohon di channel National Goegraphic saja. Tapi dia tidak pernah mempraktikkan. Pohon di Spanyol jarang ada yang boleh dipanjat, omong-omong. "Sori. Aku tidak tau namamu sih. Sori ya, woy!"

"Mein Name ist Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"Hah?"

Antonio menggaruk pipinya, bingung, bukannya bahasa resmi Österreich memang bahasa Jerman, ya? Atau Gugel sudah membohonginya? Atau memang pelafalannya salah?

"Nama saya Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Pada akhirnya, Antonio memperkenalkan dirinya lagi menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

Anak perempuan itu mengambil gumpalan bungkus waffle yang tadi dilempar Antonio, lalu mengepalkannya kembali di tangan pemiliknya. "Namamu aneh banget, sih." Lalu dia kembali berucap sambil bersungut-sungut. "Dan orang yang namanya aneh, kamu tidak boleh buang sampah sembarangan di sini."

"Aku orang Spanyol. Terima saja. Ayah dan Ibuku mikir keras buat menamai aku."

"Ohh ... Spanyol, ya? Nenekku juga orang asing. Yang satu dari Jepang. Yang satu dari Brussels. Makanya namaku Isabeau."

"Isa ... beau?"

"Ung! Ejaannya I-Sa-Bo! Isabeau Sophie Axenstierna. Panggil Bella saja okiee kok!" Gadis itu mengacungkan jempol. "Owkiie dowky!"

"Temannya Nenek Erzsi juga ada yang namanya Shopie. Kamu cucunya?"

"Astaga, Tuan Carriedo. Kau pikir Shopie cuma ada satu di Austria? Ckckckck. Mainmu kurang jauh, Tuan. Kutebak kau belum pernah makan Fish and Chips Mr. Dimitrov." Antonio menggeleng. "Kan. Oh by the way, istrinya, Mrs. Dimitrov juga namanya Shopie lho."

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" Antonio mengambil kesempatan untuk balik _mengepoi_ makhluk bawel ini.

"Nunggu Kakek. Kakekku tukang kebun. Aku bantu jaga Hirschstetten biar orang-orang nggak ada yang buang sampah sembarangan."

"Oh maaf. Ini kertas waffleku buangnya di mana?"

"Itu yang kanan. Yang kiri buat sampah organik." Gadis itu berkacak pinggang. Raut wajahnya berubah kesal. "Gambarnya luntur sih, jadi banyak orang yang salah deh."

"Gracias."

Mulut Isabeau membulat. "Oh. Itu! Artinya 'terima kasih' kan?" Dia mengangguk-angguk ketika mengingat sebersit memori. "Dulu aku pernah belajar bahasa Spanyol, tapi cuma sebentar karena Nenekku keburu marah-marah." Isabeau menghela napas lalu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Bayangkan Tonio, bayangkan! Masa dia pikir orang di seluruh dunia pintarnya sama semua?!"

"Jadi Bella itu bodoh?"

"Enak saja. Jaga bicaramu Heh!"


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio menengok ke kanan dan kiri, ke kanan lagi, ke kiri lagi, dan ke kanan lagi, lalu menunduk ke bawah, ke anak perempuan yang sedang menyibukkan diri memunguti guguran daun di sekitaran kaki-kaki Antonio. Kemudian, dalam satu kerjapan mata, tempat yang ia pijaki menjadi terasa sangat bersih. Antonio kagum.

"Whoa, kau keren Isabeau!" Isabeau yang kembali dari tempat pembuangan sampah, mengangkat dagu dan tersenyum sombong pada Antonio. Sudah dia duga kalau laki-laki berambut cokelat terang itu tidak pernah terbiasa dengan pohon, bunga dan rumput-rumput. Apalagi sampah seperti guguran daun tadi. Pasti semuanya maid-nya yang menangani.

"Hmm," gadis kecil itu memunculkan seringainya kembali. " _Tonio, Tonio, Tonio_! Kasihan sekali kamu, di umur yang segini belum bisa menunjukkan bakti pada negeri," ucapnya sok dewasa.

"Bakti pada negeri?"

" _Khu khu khu_. Sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya. Astaga Nenekku yang cerewet pasti bangga sekali melihat cucunya menasihati seorang bangsawan Spanyol. _Khu khu khu_ , ehem, begini Tonio. Kakekku bilang, salah satu wujud bakti pada negeri yang kita tinggali adalah dengan tetap menjaga kebersihannya. Seperti saat aku memunguti sampah tadi."

Mendengar ceramah Isabeau, Antonio hanya mengangguk-angguk. Terakhir kali ia berurusan dengan benda-benda seperti itu, Antonio membuat kakaknya menundukkan kepala; minta maaf pada si pemilik kebun di samping rumah mereka karena asetnya hampir rusak semuanya. Setelah itu kakaknya marah dan melemparkan action figure Xavi Hernandez edisi khusus milik Antonio sembarangan. Kata beliau, _mendingan kamu minta Ayah beliin PS Vita deh biar bisa main gim perkebunan! Dasar anak kecil_. Dan jujur saja, Antonio cukup trauma.

Itu adalah satu tahun yang lalu. Namun sampai sekarang, Antonio masih punya pandangan negatif terhadap tanaman, terutama bebungaan. Hingga kini, dia masih enggan menyentuh.

Laki-laki itu lebih akrab dengan komputer dibanding penyiram tanaman. Lihat saja telapak tangannya yang sangat halus dan bersih itu! Semua orang pasti bisa tahu dengan sekali lihat, atau setidak-tidaknya, dalam sekali jabat tangan.

Meski begitu, Antonio ahli sekali dalam urusan pertukangan. Kaki-kakinya sangat lincah memanjat genting rumah. Dia tahu caranya membuat saluran irigasi untuk mengairi tulip-tulip kakaknya dengan alat seadanya, dia tahu caranya membangun kandang hewan untuk anjing kecilnya yang diberi oleh Alfie sepulang dari summer school-nya di Canada (bahkan, Tonio sampai berani mengklaim rumah anjingnya sebagai kandang anti angin topan). Antonio juga hafal nama-nama logam mulia baik di dalam maupun di luar negeri. Kesukaannya dalam mengunjungi situs museum secara online, telah membantu Antonio meningkatkan pengetahuan. Salah satu yang menjadi favoritnya adalah situs Königsberg.

Tapi ... lain Antonio, lain Isabeau.

Tangan Isabeau sangat kecil dan kasar. Sejak usia empat, jemarinya sudah terlatih mensortasi kualitas biji tanaman. Hidungnya hafal dengan bau bulir mana saja yang harus dipisahkan. Matanya selalu cekatan menghitung; sepuluh biji untuk satu kantung bibit, harganya 5 Euro.

Ladangnya adalah bukan milik kakek neneknya. Di sini, Isabeau bukan terlahir sebagai orang kaya. Dia makan dari penjualan hasil kebun milik pemerintah yang dikelola oleh keluarganya secara turun-temurun.

"Oh, Tonio, bukannya mau pamer, ya! Di rumah kami, Kakek punya sebuah rumah kaca yang isinya buah-buah langka. Di ladangnya, Kakek menanam dua belas jenis sayur yang dibatasi rumput gajah, di ujung dan pinggir-pinggirnya ditanami puluhan petak bunga yang wanginya semerbak sampai dalam rumah. Mau main ke rumahku tidak?"

Berbeda dengan Antonio, Isabeau tidak pernah berurusan dengan benda keras dan batu-batu besar lagi selama membantu kakek bekerja di Hirschstetten. Dulu tangannya pernah hampir berlubang karena tertusuk mahkota logam orich. Gadis kecil itu takut kalau mengingat kejadian tersebut. Bahkan, hingga saat ini gadis itu menyiram tanamannya dengan air dalam gayung plastik. Meski begitu, dia selalu berdeklarasi: _berkebun adalah nama tengahku, hei ingat, ya!_

Meski preferensi mereka berbeda, Antonio pikir, ia dan Isabeau tetap bisa berteman dengan baik. Mereka bisa menjalani ikatan pertemanan yang rukun dan tidak saling hina dengan lempar ucapan, "aku benci hal yang kamu suka."

Antonio kira, kapan-kapan mereka bisa membagi waffle jika bertemu lagi. Antonio yang rasa bluberi, dan Isabeau yang rasa kiwi. Setelahnya, mereka main kembang api berdua pada hari lusa, menyibukkan diri saat orang-orang dewasa ikut festival tangkap jangkrik. Antonio juga ingin mengajak gadis kecil itu mancing bersama di kolam belakang rumah Kakek Roderich.

"Eh, Isabeau! Kita ... sudah berteman, kan?"

Isabeau menghela napas. "Kukira kau tidak akan bertanya."

Antonio buang muka. "Cuma konfirmasi saja. Habisnya kamu ini kan bawel dan labil. Aku tidak mau tiba-tiba kamu mengoceh 'memangnya siapa kamu berani-beraninya menyuruhku heh, kita kan bukan teman' ... begitu."

"Mimingnyi siipi kimi birini-birininyi minyirihki hih, kiti kin bikin timin~"

"IZABOOOOO!"

Lucu.

Tingkatan tertinggi dari sebuah ikatan pertemanan adalah jika sudah berani memojokkan satu sama lain.

Oke, ini konteksnya beda. Caranya beda. Maknanya sama. Sebuah cerita yang berputar dalam satu linimasa; tentang Antonio, tentang Isabeau, dan tentang Antonio Isabeau. Di tanah tempat tumbuh bunga Edelweiss.


End file.
